


Worth it

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Series: Atomwave Headcanons [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Human!Ray, M/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: He’s not there. Mick knows that without even being conscious, because his teeth itch and his wolf tears at him, just begging Mick to let him out. The wolf is angry and it’s jumping against the iron cage of Mick’s mind. But it can’t do anything, not with the ship quietly pushing him back whenever he gets too close to the border of consciousness.
The wolf growls and paws at the line and Mick wants to promise it the revenge on Rip, the guy that took him away, but he can’t. Rip did what he could, and in the long run his actions protected Mick’s mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon that was running through my head earlier - missing scene season 2 episode 1.

He’s not there. Mick knows that without even being conscious, because his teeth itch and his wolf tears at him, just begging Mick to let him out. The wolf is angry and it’s jumping against the iron cage of Mick’s mind. But it can’t do anything, not with the ship quietly pushing him back whenever he gets too close to the border of consciousness.

The wolf growls and paws at the line and Mick wants to promise it the revenge on Rip, the guy that took him away, but he can’t. Rip did what he could, and in the long run his actions protected Mick’s mate.

The wolf pushes at the line again, and there’s new stream of drugs running through their body, so much that even his wolf can’t fight it and Mick sighs, trying to calm it down. The wolf whimpers, then curls his mind as closely around Mick’s as possible and keens lightly.

* * *

 

Mick’s jumping, his teeth bared and threatening even before his mind clears from the fog. There’s the smell. The smell of an Alpha, one that he could smell on his mate before. The smell of the Alpha that dared to touch him, even though he was on theirs, even though he belonged to Mick.

The second Mick moves there’s a hand pushing him back.

“My name is Oliver Queen and my preference is to not break your arm, so I want you to calm down and tell us what happened to your team.” The Alpha is growling and Mick bares his own teeth refusing to submit.

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you.” The Alpha’s - Queen’s - eyes narrow and his nostrils flare, finally catching at Mick’s scent fully. He must be confused, Mick’s sure it would be a surprise to him, but it doesn’t show on his face.

Mick’s not impressed. He pushes his wolf back, trying to force it to back down. they won’t get anywhere and if they wanted to get their mate back, then they have to listen and give as much information as is helpful.

So Mick tells them. He tells about the Oculus and Time Masters. He tells them about France and 1942. He tells them about the Nazi’s and A-bomb. He tells them about everyone being scattered through time and then he waits as Pretty promises to help. Queen leaves Pretty with Mick - the guy’s just human, not a bit of wolf blood in him (sick human, his wolf growls) - and walks out. He knows about Mick, he knows about his mate now and he also knows that his presence is threatening to all of Mick’s already fighting instincts.

“Mr. Rory?” Pretty asks as Mick presses the bottle to his lips again. “Who should I start with?” Maybe the boy is a bit smart too, not just pretty.

“Haircut.” He mutters. The guy just blinks at him and Mick rolls his eyes. “Dr. Palmer.”

The guy nods and buries himself in books, leaving Mick alone. Mick waits a heartbeat or two, before walking to Ray’s quarters, falling on his bed and closing his eyes with his nose pressed to Haircut’s pillow. His wolf wants to roll around in the bed, covering itself with the scent, but Mick refuses to move. This will be enough until they can hold him in their arms again.

* * *

 

Mick’s not sure how much time he spent there, lying on the bed and ignoring the way the time doesn’t flow on the Waverider. Suddenly he has enough though, his wolf growling and needing to move, to at least walk around the cage they were stuck in. Maybe go to a different time. Hell, maybe even visit Snart again. The guy _was_ the Pack Leader at one point, after all, Beta or not. Maybe he'll have something to say. Maybe he'll at least call Mick an idiot.

He’s making his way to his seat when the new guy catches up with him.

“Well, I-I did some digging, but I think I finally got a lead on Ray Palmer.”

Mick’s heart skips a beat as his hands all but _flies_ to the controls. The control panel whirls to life and Mick nods to himself. He trusts Gideon to have the time down already, so he just glances at the pages of whatever magazine Pretty threw to him quickly, before his fingers move over the time lever.

“Uh huh.”

“Are you, uh, sure you know how to fly this thing?” The guy asks and Mick looks over his shoulder, his teeth inhuman and his eyes glowing. Nate gulps, throwing himself in the seat and fights with the straps. “I’m just… you know… strapping in.” He mutters and Mick’s wolf huffs in agreement before turning back around.

* * *

 

Mick can smell him. It’s faint, but it’s _there_ , it’s more than he had however much time he spent on the Waverider without him and he doesn’t care whether the new guy follows him, as he sprints forward. It’s a wonder that he’s not changed, all four-legged wild demon, but Mick guesses it’s his wolf’s instinctual response to his mate’s distress. Ray _did_ have times when he preferred Mick to his wolf.

His heart almost stops when he sees the beast following Raymond, and his mouth opens just to give out a loud snarl. The T-rex hesitates for a second too long and Mick’s gun is firing, burning its side and Mick feels the need to _rip its throat out_ with his own teeth, but the animal screeches and turns to run in the same moment Haircut turns to him.

His hair is way too long, his eyes are way too wide, his whole face kind of hollowed and Mick tries to hold onto his wolf as his own mind yells at him how _wrong_ Ray looks.

“Mick! Buddy! How did you find me?!” Ray asks, as if he’s doubting this is reality. Mick frowns and takes the smallest step closer, looking Ray, looking his mate over. He doesn’t seem to be particularly hurt – a good thing otherwise Mick would hunt Hunter in whatever hell he is at and kill him in there again – he just looks tired, a tad scared and maybe lonely.

“I didn’t.” Mick mutters as he circles around Ray, trying to check every little part of him. “Pretty did.” Pretty who is smart enough to figure out what Mick is, who is smart enough to know that he should back off until Mick – and his wolf – are satisfied.

Haircut’s (he’ll really need a haircut now) eyes follow the guy and Mick uses the moment to grab at the unsuspecting man, pulling him closer, pushing his nose against Ray’s neck. He breathes in deeply – he’s okay. He’s _okay –_ and he can feel his wolf relaxing against his ribs and his mind. His body is not tensed anymore, not like it’s going to change any second now.

A moment later he can feel Ray’s hand brushing over his back lightly.

“Mick, I’m alright.” The man whispers and Mick wants to call him an idiot. He wants to tell him that he has no idea what alright is, because he spent however long with these… _beasts_ out there, and he somehow miraculously survived and Mick’s going to have to _check_ , and he’s never _ever_ letting him out of his or his wolf’s eyes ever again and how does Raymond like the idea of being chained to something?

But Ray is still muttering something, the words so low that Mick can’t even concentrate on them, but they are still enough.

He pushes back and grasps Haircut’s face into his hand, looking into his eyes for a moment, giving him a silent warning before leaning in and pressing his mouth against Ray’s. It’s not soft, it’s not full of love. That has time. Right now the kiss is full of need to make sure Ray’s okay, of warning to never do that again, of desperation… of fire and of all the miss you’s and worries.

It feels like hours when Mick pulls back, resting his forehead against Haircut’s and narrowing his eyes.

“We’re getting to the ship and we’re getting mated properly.” He growls. He refuses to keep guessing if his mate’s alive or not. He refuses to go on if he isn’t.

Ray’s mouth falls open and he looks ready to protest but Mick frowns and kisses him again, biting at his lips.

“We _are_.” He warns. Ray swallows and nods, before licking his lips.

“But… shouldn’t we find the rest of the team first?”

Mick’s pretty sure they can wait that long. But there’s something about in those eyes, a silent plea Mick can’t ignore and he groans. If this is how much power his _human_ mate has over him before they are even mated, he doesn’t even want to know how it will be once they are. He’s pretty sure it’s going to be a pain in the ass.

He’s also pretty sure it’s going to be worth it.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mick first becomes part of the Legends, he has no idea. His wolf is half crazy with the memory of the fire still, and even though Snart’s keeping him on the sane as much as he can, it’s not enough for him to pick on it, right away, but there is something. Something that makes his teeth itch, that makes it hard to breathe sometimes.
> 
> It’s Palmer and the guy might be human, but there’s something about him, something that makes Mick twitch every time the guy opens his mouth. But he seems to be pissing Snart off as well, so it isn’t just Mick. Perhaps there is a bit of werewolf blood in his veins, even though he doesn’t smell like it. What he does smell like is some Alpha that’s not part of Mick’s pack and it makes Mick want to growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful person on tumblr asked me how this all began. And then this happened. I'm kind of sorry :D

When Mick’s first pack died in fire, he went crazy. His wolf got out, taking control while his human side healed and he wasn’t too far from going to a killing spree. The werewolf congress saw that and put him in the ‘juvie’.

He met Snart soon after that, a beta that refused to become a part of a pack, something that other Alphas couldn’t stand. But no matter what they dished out, Snart always held his head high, refusing to submit to anyone. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was that Mick’s wolf understood the feeling all too well, that made him move and growl and pounce at the guy’s at Snart’s throat. And what the world didn’t count with – they became a pack. Snart helped keeping Mick’s wolf in check, dragging and keeping him just enough on the sane side so that the Congress wouldn’t decide Mick was too dangerous for the good of the rest of them.

Then Lisa came and the pack grew. They didn’t need any more. They had each other to protect and none of them even thought about mates.

When Mick first becomes part of the Legends, he has no idea. His wolf is half crazy with the memory of the fire still, and even though Snart’s keeping him on the sane as much as he can, it’s not enough for him to pick on it, right away, but there is something. Something that makes his teeth itch, that makes it hard to breathe sometimes.

It’s Palmer and the guy might be human, but there’s something about him, something that makes Mick twitch every time the guy opens his mouth. But he seems to be pissing Snart off as well, so it isn’t just Mick. Perhaps there is a bit of werewolf blood in his veins, even though he doesn’t  _smell_  like it. What he does smell like is some Alpha that’s  _not_  part of Mick’s pack and it makes Mick want to growl.

Then the Gulag happens, the guy’s hitting Palmer over and over again and Mick sees red. He doesn’t remember much of it after first few seconds. What he does remember is the pain in his wrists, the smell of burning skin, his wolf snarling and howling as the iron prevents Mick from changing his form and Ray’s quiet grunts, that make his wolf even more furious. There’s also laughter of the guy hurting  _him_  and they need to kill.

They need to feel his blood on their face, on their lips, need to feel the life drain from the throat firmly clasped under their teeth.  

Soon the world goes black. Mick wakes up when they are dragging them off, when familiar scent hits his nostrils.  _Snart_. His leader is coming and Mick turns his head even though he knows he shouldn’t. Their eyes meet for a second before Mick’s dragged of, and it makes the wolf calm down a bit, the howling in the back of his mind quieting down a bit.

They are thrown into the cell and Mick frowns at the man in the bed. His wolf is beginning him to come closer, to run his hand over his body and see for himself that he’s okay. Mick turns to glare out of the window instead.

It takes Snart some time to find them. Mick knows he’s there even before he touches the door or opens his mouth.

“You call that a flame?” The man asks and Mick finally pulls his eyes away from the fire.

“Nice costume.”

“Got one for you too.” Snart says, before leaning down and slapping at Ray’s face lightly. Mick twitched.  “Wakey, wakey. Time to shrink.” The guy doesn’t move and Snart slips the suit into his front pocket. “Or not. Let’s go.” He turns back to the door.

Mick doesn’t move. He can’t, his eyes are frozen on the Pretty Boy.

“What about him? We can’t ditch him. He won’t survive.”

Snart stops and turns slowly, his eyes narrowed.

“Two guards walking out of here not suspicious. Two guards carrying him out suspicious.” He says, motioning with his head again, Mick doesn’t move.

“I came here for my pack. Let’s go.” An order this time and Mick glances at Snart. He doesn’t want to pick up a fight with Snart. Neither does his wolf, but it also doesn’t want to leave Haircut alone. So Mick leans down and throws the guy over his shoulder, stepping closer to Snart, waiting.

Snart’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t say anything as he walks out of the cell. Mick follows closely, feeling as confused as his wolf does. Why couldn’t he just leave the man there?

In retrospective, that should’ve been the first hint.

* * *

 

The second hint comes when he’s betraying his pack, standing opposite Snart. But it is Snart who betrayed Mick first, who gave up on  _their_  pack, just to create another. A pack with a bird that didn’t know how to die, a woman who was afraid of her destiny, Haircut-

Haircut. Mick’s eyes stop on the man and he frowns. He doesn’t want Haircut standing on Snart’s side, he wants…. He wants…

Mick isn’t sure what he wants. He doesn’t have the time to think about it either, because the fight starts and the betrayal goes deeper than ever.

When he wakes up, he’s alone in the forest and the smell that he wasn’t even aware of before is missing. Never before did Mick know what it really meant going insane.

* * *

 

Funnily it’s the Time Masters – as much as Mick hates them – that help him realize. They help him by teaching him how to keep his head cool. How to make sure the wolf doesn’t take over. How to make sure Mick doesn’t get blindingly angry. The first decade the Chronos' mask filters silver. It’s everywhere and it makes it hard to breathe, but it’s just a bit under the line that would make him choke.

Few more decades and his wolf is still fighting still alive. The mask is not enough anymore, unless they want to kill him, so they bring him to the  _machine_.

They change how he sees things. They make Hunter into a devil. Snart too… they twist and warp everything that Mick knew, everything that his mind stops at. Everything, but  _him_. But no matter what method they try to destroy Mick’s memory of events, Haircut doesn’t change. His smile is still stupid, his eyes are still naïve, his words are still annoying.

He still calms and warms Mick’s wolf and Mick himself.

It’s the one thing in Mick’s mind that they can’t touch and that Mick holds onto. If everything else changes, Mick’s going to value this.

* * *

 

He can’t shoot Haircut. He’s out there, he’s Chronos and  _he_  is running trying to get to the safety of his suit and Chronos can’t do that. Chronos doesn’t  _miss_. But he can’t seem to hit  _once_  when  _he_ is concerned.

When the car hits him Mick Chronos, vaguely remembers the event.

* * *

 

Snart’s figuring it out. It’s obvious by the way he keeps smelling the air and Mick smirks when suddenly his eyes are focused on him, on the mask.

“No.” Snart whispers and shakes his head, his eyes wide. “No, I was going to come back for you. When we were done, I was going to come back and you wouldn’t even notice us being gone and-“

“You didn’t.” Mick accuses, pulling the mask of. “I waited and they found me.”

“We’re  _pack_.” Snart says again and Mick lifts an eyebrow.

“Are we?” He asks, and takes a step closer. “A pack doesn’t-“ There is it. The thing that he was missing so much, lingering on the edges of Snart. The wolf inside him roars and tears at the restrains keeping him down.

He needs more.

* * *

 

It’s  _him_  – of course it’s him who else could do it – that gets Chronos to his knees. It’s  _him_  that has Chro-  _Mick_ ’s life in his glowed hand. It’s also  _him_  that stops, that doesn’t fire, that spares Mick’s life.

That pulls off Mick’s mask and frees – no, that’s not right –  _merges_  Mick with the Chronos.

It’s his mate. Nothing was ever as clear as that right then. Mick’s opens his mouth, wants to tell him and that’s the moment Sara knocks him out.

* * *

 

 Snart’s lying on the ground, bloodied and Mick really wants to hit him again. He wants to deliver the last blow, he wants to be free, he wants… he doesn’t want to leave.

It’s a fact, it’s something Mick and his wolf agree on and Mick groans as he sits down. He doesn’t want to leave as long as his mate’s there.

“You should’ve told me.” Snart rasps from the ground and Mick rolls his eyes. “Mick, I’m so-“

“It doesn’t matter.” He interrupts, before standing up. “The hunters are coming.” He needs to warn the team. He needs to warn his mate.

* * *

 

Once Snart figures it out, he adopts Haircut right away. Oh, he’s not kind, he still makes fun of the man, but instead of it being cruel, it’s more of a teasing. He’s loyal to the man, and he’s doing his best to protect him – the shooting on top of that building proof enough. Snart accepts Raymond as Mick’s mate without any question. He challenges Hunter whenever he feels that his decisions are endangering his pack and Mick wonders, not for the first time, if perhaps it wasn’t because there were just the two of them, that Snart didn’t want to leave the team behind.

* * *

 

They survive the hunters. They survive the Pilgrim and somehow Snart manages to push Raymond on Mick. Mick’s sitting in the kitchen and Haircut is suddenly there, offering to make cupcakes. He talks to Mick, he smiles at Mick and it makes his wolf _want_ even more.

Then they catch Savage. And the Time Masters mess up Mick’s life again.

* * *

 

Losing a pack member hurts. Mick walks to his quarters, with every intention to hide off, to give his wolf time to lick at the hollow wounds that Snart left behind himself. To give it time to mourn. But before he even gets to his door, he smells _him_.

Haircut’s leaning on the wall next to Mick’s door, head hung low and Mick doesn’t want to deal with this. Not right now. He frowns and intends to walk around the man, to lock the door, but Ray’s hand grasps his arm.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault that Len’s-“ Mick can’t hear any more, he doesn’t want to hear anymore and his hand flies to the back of Haircut’s neck before the other can react, pulling him close and smashing their mouths together. Mick needs to forget about the events of the past few hours, he needs to feel like he’s not alone against the world. He needs his mate.

His mate that’s warm in his arms, that’s practically melting against his body, and kisses back as desperately as Mick kisses him. They both need it, Mick realizes as he pushes Raymond into his room, as Ray frantically pulls at Mick clothes. Something in Ray knows, something in Ray feels it as well.

Soon Haircut is twisting and turning under him, baring his neck – something he probably doesn’t even realize that he’s doing – and Mick’s tempted. The guy probably wouldn’t even mind. Mick would just need to lean down, to push his teeth into Raymond’s skin, to mark him for the whole world as his.

Mick opens his mouth and presses a kiss to the junction of Ray’s neck and shoulder, before kissing his shoulder, pushing the temptation away. If he’s going to mark his mate, if they are going to be mated properly… he wants his mate to know it.

* * *

 

He doesn’t tell Haircut right away. His wolf wants to earn his mate, wants to _woo_ , wants to go with the whole package. Mick’s glad that the urge to _hunt_ for food isn’t that strong. The urge to make sure that Raymond eats properly is strong, however and Mick drags the guy away from his suit and to the table more times than he can count almost. He makes sure that the guy gets enough rest and that he’s not suicidal during missions.

Then the A-bomb thing happens and Hunter is seriously considering stopping it with the _ship_ and Mick realizes that if he doesn’t tell him now, there might not be a chance later.

The words fall from his lips in front of the whole team, before Mick can even properly think about it. Everyone’s staring at Mick with wide eyes – well, everyone but Haircut.

“I know.” He says and nods. “Len told me. All the way back, before the… accident.”

He knew. Haircut knew all this time.

“… why didn’t you say anything?”

“I… thought this is some kind of trial run mating or something. You know sleeping together, talking together. Your wolf trying to figure out if we’re compatible or something.” He blinks, his eyes open and confused and Mick wants to groan. A trial run. He’s opening his mouth when Rip groans and stands up.

“Horrible timing, gentlemen, don’t have time for that. “

“Right, the nuke.” Jax nods and Sara frowns.

“Can the Waverider take the blast?”

“Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. Which is why I'm doing this.” Mick’s eyes widen when people around him disappear and the wolf’s roaring inside of him.

“Where is he?”

“the team is scattered through time. Originally were you and Dr. Palmer supposed to be in the same time, but injured as you are, you wouldn't survive the rigors of time travel, which is why I'm doing this.”

There’s a bright flash, then everything goes dark.

 


End file.
